A Study in Texts
by Luvbird28
Summary: The story is in format of texts. The Holmes brothers and their weird form of communication sometime reveals much more than they usually show! Brotherly feeling.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not know what i am writing. But I really need to get it out of my head... :)**_

Mycroft... SH

 **Sherlock! It's two in the morning! What have you done this time - please do tell - MH**

so you are not asleep! Good to know -SH

 **SHERLOCK! - MH**

can I talk to you, My? - SH

 **what happened Sherlock? are you alright? You are at home, right? Otherwise I would know. Is there any problem brother? -MH**

Don't worry My, I am not high. - SH

 **I know that. But you wanted to talk to ME! There must be some problem. - MH**

I used to talk to you all the time... -SH

 **Yes, yes you used to do that... But it was THEN, things were different then. - MH**

Harry met an accident today. - SH

 **Ah! I see now, Harry - John's sister! - MH**

Don't mock me now, please My. - SH

I **would never do that. Do not let yourself worry much brother mine - MH**

I AM NOT WORRIED! - SH

 **of course you aren't! It is just me - I want to tell you, that everything is fine here. My health is OK, there is no problem with security also - MH**

I never asked though. You were telling something about a case yesterday - SH

 **See you tomorrow morning then, now sleep little brother - MH**

 _ **A/N: should I continue this one? I am not sure. But if you like it, i can write a few more chapters :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Why does John have a parcel sent by your PA? - SH

 **Oh dear! It's Christmas - remember! The festive spirit - MH**

Haha! Joke? - SH

 **Why are you bothered by the way? - MH**

I do not understand! Why are you sending Christmas presents? -SH

 **I always send you one, in one way or another - MH**

But you do not DO CHRISTMAS PRESENT! - SH

 **So you are jealous of John now, brother mine? - MH**

Why the hell should I be jealous! - SH

By the way, did you deliberately forget mine? - SH

 **You never liked that - MH**

That never stopped you before! Did it? - SH

 **Always so resentful brother mine - MH**

 **What would Mummy say! - MH**

Go to Hell Mycroft! - SH

 **Ah! Merry Christmas to you too brother dear - MH**

 **By the way, I think it's time you should go to Barts to collect the report Ms. Hooper wanted you to. - MH**

None of your business - SH

 **Everything is my business - MH**

A/N- I wrote another chapter too. It is small. But small chapters make me a bit comfortable. Lets wait and see...


	3. Chapter 3

That was unexpected! - SH

 **A good one? -MH**

Mycroft! You have enhanced the whole lab of Barts - with the latest and finest equipments! It is Christmas! - SH

 **Can I share a secret with you? - MH**

Oddly it feels like I am 5 again, but it doesn't feel bad though - SH

 **Right now your smile reminded me the year when I bought you a real magnifying glass with my pocket money - MH**

John was asking me today about The Scarf, you know. - SH

 **What did you tell him? - MH**

Nothing. - SH

There are a few things which are too personal to share. And my annoying overprotective irritating brother is one of them. - S **H**

 **I am flattered. - MH**

Ha! It was not a complement! - SH

If **you say so - MH**

* * *

 **You awake? - MH**

What do you need? I have just solved that bloody awful case of yours! Now what? - SH

 **Remember the time I had pneumonia, you used to come to me every night, and talk about anything and everything - MH**

 **Just wondering when did we grow apart so much - MH**

you become exceptionally sentimental only when you are sick brother mine. On my way. Will be there within 20 mins. - SH

 **you don't need to come. - MH**

You are sick My. And I do not want a sick Mycroft tomorrow, your normal self is irritating enough to bear! - SH

By the way, is it serious? Should I take John with me? -SH

 **No need to bring the good doctor with you. - MH**


	4. Chapter 4

Bored! SH

Ah! So John is busy happened to others I wonder! -MH

What happened? You didn't reply back! -MH

Sherlock! -MH

If you don't reply now, I am going to Baker Street Sherlock! -MH

just trying to form a sensible reply without making myself ridiculous -SH

you can tell me anything you want Sherlock - and you know that very well. - MH

If I tell you I miss you what would you say, brother mine? SH

Ah! My first reaction should be alarmed and to check whether you're high or not. But then little brother, as always I know you... Just to remind you - you have a key to my house. -MH

Have you ever wondered what happened to us? -SH

I wondered sometimes. Yes - I do That even though as much as I hate to admit it. But then I also remembered the curly haired boy hiding behind me after burning Dad's suit with hair straightener... -MH

But you took the blame -SH

I am the big brother, remember? -MH

My, what's your fondest memory of me - I never asked. -SH

Difficult to say - I think when I was nine, you stole my ice cream box, and tried to gulp down the whole - but ended up being covered in chocolate icecream - that image of yours I can never forget! Even in my saddest moment one glimpse of that memory makes me smile. -MH

I remember stealing your pastries -SH

Even though you hated those! - MH

My, will you be awake for another one hour? -SH

of course I will. Drive safe. Will be waiting. Do not hurry. -MH


End file.
